la puerta de la felicidad
by K4ROLINA
Summary: La puerta de la felicidad que es tan difícil de encontrar,  sino la encontraste sigue buscando,  pero no peleando y renegando sino amando  y perdonando aunque sea difícil, síguelo intentando!
1. Chapter 1

-Edward hermanito como estas? –me decía alice –

-bien alice que necesitas? Sabes que estoy muy ocupado. –le dije enojado, acaso no saben que tengo un horario muy apretado? –

-si lo sé, nos lo repites cada vez que te hablamos o vamos a verte a tu oficina sin importar la hora en que lo hagamos. – me contesto molesta –

- si solo hablas para reclamar, pierdes tu tiempo y por favor no me hagas perder el mío que es muy valioso. – le conteste odiaba que me reclamara por algo que ellos saben que no iba a cambiar mi trabajo es mi vida. –

Bien solo hablaba para recordarte que hoy es la cena de cumpleaños de mama, así que no quiero excusas de ningún tipo, emeth va en camino para irse a casa.-me dijo alice haciéndome enojar, quienes se creen que son para disponer de mi tiempo sin consultarme.-

-alice como te atreves sabes perfectamente que tengo mucho trabajo no puedo desperdiciarlo en otras cosas.

-que diablos pasa contigo es el cumpleaños de mama, nunca nos juntamos todos tenemos trabajos importantes y aun así ahí vamos a estar todos los demás tú no eres diferente a nosotros así que no me vengas con tus excusas y mas te vale no provocar ningún problema porque ahora si no voy a interceder entre emeth y tu quedo claro? –Me contesto enojada alice y corto la llamada.-

Tres horas después

-Edward es hora de irnos. –me dijo emeth entrando a mi oficina sin tocar antes –

-acaso no te enseño mama modales? Toca antes de entrar emeth –le dije molesto que nadie sabe respetar en esta familia – emeth tendrás que esperar una hora más aun tengo que concertar unas citas para nuevos clientes.

-que diablos pasa contigo Edward es el cumpleaños de mama y quieres llegar tarde? Mira más te vale que muevas tu trasero de esa silla para irnos ya, todos hicimos arreglos especiales para poder estar con mama y tú no serás la excepción así que vámonos. –me dijo emeth y la verdad si me hizo pensar un momento total puedo irme temprano de con ellos y regresar para terminar los documentos que tengo pendientes.-

-está bien vámonos entonces, entre más pronto empiece mas pronto acaba.

Una hora después

-hola familia hemos llegado –grito emeth en cuanto entramos a casa –

-oh por dios no puedo creer que estén todos aquí –dijo mama emocionada –

-mama feliz cumpleaños espero que nos dures muchos años más –le dijo emeth a mama –

-si mama felicidades – le dije mientras le daba un abrazo –

-gracias mis niños.

-y bien a qué hora vamos a cenar? Tengo hambre mama –le dijo emeth –

-en realidad estamos esperando a una persona más, ella es una chica de lo más linda, viene seguido a casa a cenar conmigo y su padre, la invite a venir hoy a cenar en realidad tenemos como una semana sin verla –nos dijo mama a todos en realidad ninguno de nosotros sabíamos de esa chica, así que tuvimos que esperarla, para colmo llega tarde quien se cree esta señorita –

15 minutos después estaban tocando a la puerta.

-debe ser bella yo abro –dijo mama levantándose del sillón –

-feliz cumpleaños Esme! lamento llegar tarde pero ya sabes me ausente una semana y se me junto el trabajo.

-oh no te preocupes pequeña, gracias por estar aqui conmigo, te extrañamos mucho esta semana! –le dijo mama a esta desconocida, como a ella no le decían nada por llegar tarde –

-hijos miren les presento a bella swan una gran amiga –nos dijo mama al llegar a la sala y aun lado de ella se encontraba una chica muy joven en realidad, cuando mama dijo que era amiga de ella y papa pensé que sería alguien de su edad no una muchacha tan joven y hermosa, porque en verdad era hermosa tenía unos ojos que reflejaban cada uno de sus sentimientos y, pero qué diablos estoy pensando.-

-hola mucho gusto –le contesto alice de mala gana, ya que en realidad ella y Rosalie eran las que tenían siempre la atención de mama y papa y al parecer bella se las había quitado – yo soy alice y el es mi esposo jasper.

-mucho gusto bella –le contesto jasper –

-mm hola yo soy emeth y ella es mi esposa Rosalie.

-buenas noches yo soy Edward y ya era hora que llegara.-le dije molesto –

-Edward por favor es nuestra invitada –me reclamo papa –

-lo siento en verdad es que tenía mucho trabajo tuve que ausentarme por una semana y se me junto el trabajo. –me contesto sonriendo – y díganme a que se dedican, tengo casi seis meses de conocer a Carlisle y Esme y nunca los había visto.

-oh pues veras hija alice y rose son diseñadoras de moda, jasper en sicólogo, emeth abogado y Edward publicista. – Le contesto mama ya que ninguno de nosotros hablaba – bien que les parece si cenamos de una vez, ya regreso voy por todo a la cocina – dijo mama levantándose –

-deja te ayudo Esme –le dijo bella a mama –

-no te moleste querida yo puedo con todo –le contesto mama –

-no nada de eso es tu cumpleaños lo menos que hagas mejor, ahora deja de discutir que sabes que conmigo no podrás –le dijo bella sonriendo, en verdad tenía una hermosa sonrisa –

Mientras en el comedor.

-papa donde la conocieron? –pregunto alice –

-en realidad tu mama la conoció en la playa.-contesto papa –

-en la playa? Que hacia mama en la playa? –pregunto emeth a papa –

-su madre desde hace seis meses empezó a ir a caminar a la playa, ahí fue donde conoció a bella, ella es artista, hace esculturas, en realidad es muy buena, hemos ido a algunas de sus exposiciones y son geniales. –contesto papa, en su mirada reflejaba orgullo al hablar de ella –

-oh y porque la invito a una cena familiar?, se supones que solo seriamos la familia! –le pregunto rose a papa –

-porque ella es parte de la familia, Esme y yo la queremos mucho, ella es la que ha estado con su madre todo este tiempo, - nos dijo papa molesto –

-papa sabes perfectamente que tenemos mucho trabajo y no podemos estar todo el día metidos aquí con ustedes. –le dijo alice a papa – además que nos reclamas si ya tienen con quien suplantarnos no?

-alice a ustedes nadie los puede suplantar, ustedes son nuestros hijos, y en cuanto al tiempo no me vengan con eso yo soy médico y aun así me daba el tiempo para estar en familia y aun me lo doy, no entiendo porque su obsesión por el dinero o la fama, esas son cosas que no les dará la felicidad. –nos dijo papa – pero saben que yo no puedo hacer nada más que aconsejarlos pero eso si les digo no quiero ningún desplante para con bella quedo claro?

-si papa –contestamos todos –

Una hora después estábamos terminando de cenar, se sentía la tensión en el comedor.

-díganme chicos que harán más tarde? –nos pregunto bella sonriendo, que acaso nunca dejaba de sonreír? –

-pues no tenemos aun nada planeado – contesto emeth –

-oh perfecto, pues entonces ya tienen un plan, Esme, Carlisle por favor alístense que vamos a salir, vamos a ir a ver tu sorpresa – dijo esta chica que acaso no sabe que no debe inmiscuirse en las vidas de los demás – y no acepto un no por respuesta así vamos muévanse.- mis hermanos y yo nos vimos pensando en decir que no, pero al ver a mama emocionada no pudimos rehusarnos.

Una hora después estábamos llegando al muelle, solo seguimos a bella, al llegar a un yate nos subimos y nos llevo a una isla cuando llegamos eran las 12 de la media noche a la orilla de la playa había una fogata y unas palapas decoradas con unos sillones y mesas con tulipanes en realidad era hermoso, al ver a mama estaba muy emocionada, y mis hermanos y yo nos sentíamos avergonzados y molestos porque una total desconocida nos estaba haciendo quedar mal con nuestros padres.

-bella esto es hermoso, muchas gracias no tenias que molestarte querida – le dijo mama llorando a bella –

-Ey no llores esto lo hago con todo mi amor, eres como la mama que no tuve y te mereces esto y más ok? Asique fuera lagrimas y a disfrutar, en un momento traerán los aperitivos y bebidas y disfrutaremos de un hermoso amanecer – le dijo bella a mama, un momento dijo amanecer?, al voltear vi las caras de mis hermanos y era lo mismo –

- este disculpa pero nosotros no podemos quedarnos toda la noche, tenemos trabajo mañana, no es así chicos? – les pregunte a mis hermanos –

-si así es nosotras mañana temprano tenemos que estar en la tienda para organizar los nuevo pedidos – dijo alice –

-yo tengo que repasar unos documento para un juicio que tengo por la tarde – dijo emeth –

- y yo tengo que ir a mi consultorio – dijo jasper –

-ohhhhh vamos chicos no me digan que nunca han ido a trabajar sin dormir. –contesto bella sonriendo, parece que nada le molesta – además el yate regresara hasta mañana como a las 8am así que aprovechen de esta noche en familia , al menos yo voy a ir a nadar un rato y Esme vas a ir conmigo que tengo una sorpresa para ti y Carlisle – dijo mientras se iba a una de las palapas y sacaba dos tablas de surfear y una maleta de donde saco trajes de baño para ellos – en realidad como no sabía que vendrían ustedes chicos pues no traje nada para ustedes asique si quieren nadar pues ustedes saben –nos dijo mientras ella se dirigía hacia la playa y se quitaba la ropa, en realidad no era mucha la diferencia de lo que traía a un traje de baño, mama y papa regresaron de cambiarse y fueron a nadar con ella, mientras nosotros nos quedamos viéndolos, sin saber qué hacer, ella tenía una energía y se veía que era muy positiva que nada le molestaba y al menos yo no sabía cómo encajar en esa situación y creo que mis hermanos estaban igual.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando escuchas la frase de la vida es muy corta, nunca la entendemos a menos que pase algo que realmente te haga pensar en esa oración, es lo que me paso, tengo 20 años y estoy viviendo tiempo extra, tengo un mal congénito en el corazón, puedo llevar dentro lo que cabe una vida normal, trato de aprovechar al máximo cada segundo de este tiempo prestado, hace seis meses conocí a Esme ella es una mujer realmente hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, tiempo después conocí a su esposo Carlisle el al igual que Esme , se ganaron a pulso mi corazón , son personas realmente excepcionales, tienen tres hijos , Edward, emeth y alice los últimos están casados con jasper y rose que son hermanos e hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme, pero según se casi nunca se ven, ya que viven enfrascados en sus mundos y eso entristece a Esme, no entiendo como teniendo a unos padres como ellos , que son puro amor , no lo saben aprovechar.

Anoche fui a casa de Esme, al llegar del hospital donde estuve internada esta última semana encontré la invitación de Esme para celebrar con ella y Carlisle su cumpleaños, al menos pude prepararle algo realmente bonito y que se que ella había querido, al tener todo listo para su sorpresa, me fui a su casa, pero al llegar me encontré con cinco personas que nunca había visto, los cuales me supongo serian sus hijos, al verme pusieron cara de que no les simpatice mucho, en verdad son demasiado obsesivos con sus trabajos, al irnos para darles su sorpresa y al decirles que estaríamos ahí hasta el amanecer, todos sin excepción pusieron pretextos para irse, sin darse cuenta de cómo eso lastimaba a Esme, no sé qué les pasa tienen, salud, amor ,familia tienen todo lo que yo no tengo y ellos no lo aprovechan, decidí que trataría de ayudarlos aunque no quisieran, al menos trataría de hacerlo hasta donde me llegue este tiempo prestado.

-bella? Buenos días! –escuche que me llamaban desde el patio –

-Esme? Hola que haces acá tan temprano? –le dije con sorpresa ya que prácticamente, hace apenas unas horas habíamos llegado.-

-si lo siento, estabas descasando? –me dijo, al verla note que había estado llorando –

-Esme? Que paso? Porque estabas llorando? –le pregunte asustada –

-podemos hablar? –me dijo –

-claro pasa, mira pasa a la terraza ok?, voy por café. –le dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina –

-si gracias.-me contesto, yo trate de apurarme en preparar su café y un té para mí –

-bien Esme dime que paso? –le pregunte al momento en que me sentaba junto con ella –

- ay bella, es que no sabía a dónde ir, al llegar a casa, todos los chicos, empezaron a decir que tuno tenias que haber estado con nosotros en mi cumpleaños y mucho menos disponer de su tiempo, que ellos no podían perder el tiempo en tonterías y que su tiempo era demasiado valioso para estas cursilerías – me conto llorando Esme, yo por otro lado trataba de controlarme porque no podía alterarme demasiado, pero es que era el colmo –

-Esme no te preocupes de acuerdo, tarde o temprano tus hijos recapacitaran y se darán cuenta que el dinero y los lujos no llevan a la felicidad –le dije tratando de animarla – pero dime donde esta Carlisle?, el no les dijo nada?

-lo que pasa es que camino a casa le llamaron del hospital, y tuvimos que dejarlo ahí de camino a casa. –ok entonces el no sabe nada –

-mira Esme porque no te llevo a la habitación de invitados y duermes un rato ok? –le dije a Esme –

-bien gracias bella –

-de nada Esme, sabes que te quiero mucho tu y Carlisle son como mis padres y siempre los voy a querer y cuidar –le dije mientras la abrazaba – ahora a dormir, y no te preocupes puedes dormir todo lo que quieras.

Al dejarla en la habitación, me fui directo al hospital donde trabaja Carlisle.

-buenos días señorita, necesito ver al doctor Carlisle Cullen? –le dije a la recepcionista –

-claro señorita, quien lo busca?

-bella swan –

-muy bien permitame, pase la está esperando es el consultorio cinco.

-gracias señorita –al irme acercando, trataba de calmarme, estaba demasiado enojada – Carlisle?

-bella, hola hija, pensé que estarías en este momento dormida, pero aprovechando quiero agradecerte por todo , fue el mejor cumpleaños de Esme , ella en verdad estaba feliz –me dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa, y por mi parte me sentía mal por tener que quitar esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro – bella? Ocurre algo?

-Carlisle, Esme está en mi casa, acabo de dejarla dormida. –le dije-

-como? Pero porque Esme esta en tu casa? –me pregunto preocupado Carlisle –

-bueno al parecer, a tus hijos les pareció buena idea decirle a Esme que yo no tenia ningún derecho de estar con ustedes celebrando su cumpleaños y que tampoco debí de tomar sus tiempos para que perdieran el tiempo en tonterías, prácticamente le dijeron a Esme que su tiempo era muy valioso como para perderlo en tonterías. –Le dije enojada y un poco alterada, lo cual no era bueno –

-como? Pero como se atrevieron a hacer tal cosa?, Esme como esta? –Me pregunto asustado y preocupado Carlisle, le iba a contestar pero en eso sonó su móvil – permíteme bella.

_Diga?-que fue lo que paso?—pero como se atrevieron a decir todas esas estupideces?—ella es importante para su madre y para mi, el que ella estuviera fue deseo de nosotros—no digan tonterías—no pienso escoger entre ella y ustedes—alice te amamos, pero su comportamiento fue de lo peor—lo siento hija pero deberán disculparse con su madre—ella está bien , esta en casa de bella—pues eso los debería hacer pensar en vez de que se enojen—por dios son unos niños—adiós chicos debo irme._

-Carlisle? Creo que les estoy causando muchos problemas con sus hijos, tal vez y sea mejor alejarme un tiempo de ustedes.

-no hija ellos tienen celos, no sé qué les pasa, ellos son los que nunca se dan el tiempo para estar con Esme y conmigo, siempre los invitamos a casa, y nunca tienen tiempo o están de viaje.

-bien me gustaría hablar con ellos, están en tu casa?

-si ahí están pero no creo que sea buena idea bella.

-no te preocupes estaré bien se cuidarme sola –le dije y me fui directo a la puerta lista para irme y hablar muy seriamente con esos niños –ah por cierto se me olvidaba aquí está la llave de mi casa y esta es la dirección para que puedas ir con Esme nos vemos mas tarde.

Una hora después estaba llegando a casa de Esme y si ahí estaban todos, lo bueno que Esme me había dado hace tiempo copia de la llave de su casa para cuando necesitara ir. Al abrir la puerta escuche que estaban todos en la sala, tal vez pensaron que era Esme y Carlisle.

-que diablos haces tú aquí?-me grito Rosalie al verme –

-buenas tardes chicos- les salude a todos-

-rose te hizo una pregunta-me grito alice –como entraste? Acaso quieres robarles a nuestros padres? –dios esta niña si ve demasiada televisión –

-tengo llave, Esme me la dio hace tiempo, y respecto a lo que pregunto Rosalie, es simple vine para ver qué carajo pasa con ustedes? Tienen una madre y un padre que los adora con toda su alma, que darían la vida por ustedes y ustedes en vez de aprovechar y disfrutar ese amor lo desprecian, Esme llego llorando a mi casa destrozada preguntándose qué hizo mal para que sus hijos no la quisieran, saben lo horrible que es ver a una persona tan linda y amorosa como ella llorar de esa forma?, saben lo que es ver los ojos de Carlisle que siempre tienen un brillo hermoso, ver ese brillo apagarse?, porque? Díganme porque se comportan así con ellos?, créanme chicos el dinero, los lujos, los viajes no les dará la felicidad ni amor, deben vivir y aprovechar cada segundo de su vida para hacerles ver a todos sus seres amado cuanto los quieren. –les dije lo mas calmada que podía, cuando los voltee a verles estaban serios y espero que estuvieran pensando todo lo que se han perdido que es más valioso que todo el dinero del mundo y eso es el amor de una familia – eso es todo lo que quería decirles , esta es mi dirección ahí están sus padres si quieren recuperar a su familia y quieren aprender a vivir de nuevo mi casa siempre estará abierta y siempre estaré ahí para ayudarles, adiós –les dije y me fui directo a casa –


	3. Chapter 3

No se porque les dije eso, solo sé que tratare de que esme y Carlisle sean felices al menos en lo que me queda de tiempo, cada día me siento más cansada, dice mi doctor que me dará un tipo de ataque al corazón que al principio dolerá pero después solo será como quedarme dormida, hay una opción pero solo esta es para el último momento, por eso no pienso hacerme ilusiones y voy a vivir al máximo que me sea posible.

-hija dónde estabas? Nos tenias muy preocupados, -me dijo esme y fue cuando me di cuenta que ahí se encontraban todos sus hijos, tanto me demore en regresar?, por lo que veo parece que arreglaron todo, ojala y ahora si valoren lo que realmente es valioso – disculpa que te hayamos invadido tu casa.

-no te preocupes esme todo está bien y lo siento es que siempre camino un rato por las noches en la playa ya sabes despejarme, pero a que debo su visita chicos? –les pregunte –

-como le haces para tener una casa así como esta? Son muy caras y que sepa tu no trabajas? –me pregunto rose – no creo que con esas cosas que llamas arte te dé para vivir así.

-Rosalie! –Le hablo Carlisle – si solo vinieron a causar más problemas hagan el favor de retirarse.

-no te preocupes Carlisle a mi no me molesta que pregunte, la verdad es que en realidad me va muy bien con mi arte, pero esta casa la compre con mi herencia, mis padres murieron así que con lo que me dejaron pude hacerme de ella. –les conteste –

-yo lo siento no quise ser grosera –dijo Rosalie –

-y dinos isabella que otras cosas haces? Digo aparte de estar con mama todo el tiempo? –pregunto alice un poco molesta –

-ah pues hago mi arte y descanso la verdad es que me hace mucho el calor últimamente –les comente, no les iba a decir que no podía agitarme mucho. – pero díganme qué planes tienen o a que se debe que estén todos aquí?

-queríamos hablar con mama para disculparnos por nuestro comportamiento –dijo Edward, es tan hermoso pero él tiene una vida por delante y en cambio yo no tengo ya tiempo de nada – bella te encuentras bien? –me pregunto –

-ah sí estoy bien solo algo cansada –le dije inmediatamente – si quieren pueden quedarse a dormir hay habitaciones suficientes yo si me disculpan me retiro estoy agotada – les dije mientras me iba a mi habitación –esme podrías decirles las habitaciones por favor –le dije antes de que mandara a Carlisle a revisarme no podría arriesgarme a que me descubrieran –

-hija no es necesario quedarnos – me decía esme –

-claro que si es muy noche ya y peligroso, así que por favor les muestras las habitaciones buenas noches – le dije sin opción a negarse –

Una hora después.

-vieron a bella estaba muy pálida –comento jasper – parecía muy cansada.

-si yo también lo note, Carlisle amor crees que estará enferma?-pregunto esme –

-no lo sé querida mañana hablamos con ella y espero y me permita revisarla –dijo Carlisle preocupado al recordar el aspecto de bella –

-Eyyyy este es el taller de bella? Vengan vamos a ver qué es lo que hace. –dijo alice –

-eso no lo debemos hacer son sus cosas aparte para que ver algo tan x como su arte –dijo Edward –

-es enorme miren tiene su área de descanso, que tanto hace bella mama? Miren hay pinturas fotografías esculturas casi de todo tiene aquí. –dijo asombrada alice mientras veía las fotografías que tenia bella – esta es bella? Hizo desnudo para estas fotos miren.

-son hermosas estas fotos y las pinturas también –dijo jasper – creen que quiera venderme alguna de ellas para mi consultorio? –pregunto –

-quien sabe hijo será cuestión de preguntarle porque también quisiera una de las fotografías para mi consultorio, sabía que hacia arte pero nunca no los mostro. –dijo Carlisle –

-dios Carlisle mira esta pintura será bella y su mama? Es hermosa – dijo esme conmovida al ver esa hermosa pintura –

-creo que deberíamos retirarnos a dormir mama, mañana hablaremos con ella sobre lo que quieran. –dijo Edward –

-tienes razón, bien vamos les muestro sus habitaciones – dijo esme –

Como puede tener tanto talento alguien como ella, pensé que sería de esas mujeres superficiales que solo se interesan en ellas mismas pero conforme mas conozco de ella me doy cuenta que es hermosa por fuera y por dentro, se interesa realmente por mama y papa, admito que eh perdido mucho tiempo en mi carrera pero ahora que la encontré a ella no pienso dejarla ir, aunque me cueste admitirlo ella es la persona que estaba esperando para poder ser feliz.

IMÁGENES DE LA CASA Y EL TALLER EN MI PERFIL.


End file.
